Time Travel Is A Paradox
by Normal Isn't in My Vocabulary
Summary: It all started off with a theory between two geniuses, but one of them had to test the demensional time travel. Casually, it went terribly wrong and a man named Michael, one of two, went missing. Years passed, Rick went on but never forgot about it-or him. While watching TV one day, a man on the run came on screen-and with that, a new adventure comes into play. (m for later)


First off, let me begin by stating that time travel is a paradox-and forever will be. The sheer concept of either going back into a past that will tear apart as you do so, or a future that doesn't exist yet anywhere in the fabric of time, is unattainable by any means. But this doesn't stop people who strive to grasp the untouchable-to break, not just the laws of their world, but of space and time-to prove they can be superior to even god.

You see, there are many laws in space and time-immortality is impossible just like time travel being the one everyone yearns to break. But the two rules to pay attention to is that every world has such a varying set of circumstances that not all can be replicated, and the second being that some things are unavoidable.

Yet, there is something like time travel where the two rules commonly known are changed-somewhat. Dimensional travel will let its host go into a different universe, the set of the world may be exactly the same-except for what one random person in the world had to eat for lunch-or vastly different-like dogs are inside out with wings that fly upside down-you never know it could happen.  
But there are some rules that must be followed when doing this sort of travel; rule one-Do not destroy the current dimension, and avoid destroying them at all costs. Rule two-Certain dimensions are to be left alone, whatever the reason (economic resources probably...), them having a code to get into. Rule three-there will be a version of everyone inside every universe, not factoring if they are dead or not (if there are multiple, you must go along with the life of the original);and finally, rule four-no operating inter-dimensional travel while under the influence.

These cannot be broken without serious punishment-and all those who have the mind to comprehend the traveling must abide by these rules. Yet, there is one person in particular who hasn't been known to go along with rules, but rather to spit in the face of his officers. This man, the rule him breaking the most is rule four, is named Rick Sanchez. He is one of the most wanted men in-well, the universe-literally. Er, the second most wanted man-the first being a nameless man, only with the photo of a stranger and the title "Subject E678 from dimension R-135."

What does subject E678 look like? Well, nobody knows for sure. There has been reports of a giant monster with fifteen eyes and four arms towering above the debris of the planet he destroyed. Others have told of a woman, her smile and sweet younger as poisonous as her touch, a strange venom running through her veins that caused a plague, it destroying the planet. There has been many more-but there is one fact that remains the same; subject E678 has something in their neck.

So, what does the second most wanted man do instead of hiding? Plan to attack? Come up with a plan? No, he sits on the couch in the living room, watching his-illegally pirated-intergalactic television while his family continues to complain about what they will watch. Summer, a teenage girl with hair like an orange and a stereotypical "im literally dead oh my god" complex, it hard to see why she is held as the favorite.

Next to the complaining girl on the couch in the middle was Morty, a brown-haired kid who was a retarded as they come-no offense. In the brown leather chair next to the light green couch was Jerry-the man that you can clearly see where Morty got his brains-or lack of; the brown-haired man was picking his nose for fucking sake. Sitting in the other chair, it being a light red shade, was Beth, a blonde pretty daughter of Rick, who stood up for him against Jerry.

A daughter, son-in-law, and two grandchildren, it all seemed there, but he got angry at the consistent screaming while he flipped through the channels lazily.

"Let's watch that!" Jerry shouted, him pointing to the movie with-guess who played the main character-Jerry. Rick rolled his eyes before scowling like normal, him flipping past the channels with his family quicker than the others, despite their protests.

He finally flipped to a commercial from a man called "Ants in my eyes Johnson" who apparently sold furniture-i bet it wasn't very comfortable-but Rick lost interest, getting up. The tall man with light blue, spiky hair, went and got himself his favorite drink-a green glass bottle filled with what we could only hope wasn't lethal amounts of alcohol. Taking a giant swig like always, he sat back down on the couch after leaving the kitchen, the usual dripping of alcohol from his mouth appearing as time went on.

The commercials eventually ended, the news of a dimension known as G-449, the people seeming to look identical to humans-except the whole 'I have two extra sets of arms on top of my head' thing going on. A woman, her nice, pressed uniform contrasting with the trash-littered set she was forced to stand in front t of for a paycheck, the faint sounds of yelling arguments and papers being burned in the background making the group pay attention.

"Why does the place there look so bad?" Morty asked Rick, Rick taking a few minutes before responding to listen to a woman and a man argue about how cold it was outside.

"It our equivalent of Fox News, so I say this looks way better Morty." Rick replied bluntly, Jerry frowning.

"Hey, I like fox news." Jerry commented, Rick scowling deeper.

"I don't give a shit about what you like, Jerry." He snidely said Jerry's name in a bitter manner, Jerry pouting in his chair silently.

The woman spoke a tad bit louder. "In recent events, a Gloflem has been safely returned to it's owners." Morty was going to ask what on earth that was, until a photo of the creatures happily hugging a monster was shown.

"What is that?!" Jerry asked as he looked like he was going to puke, Rick thinking the creature looked normal but hated Jerry's reaction.

"It's a Gloflem, weren't you listening?" Rick questioned harshly. "It's like a dog with no skin, with a goat head for an ass and having five eyes." He said this like it was normal, the group just slowly turning to look at him. Rick didn't even look away from the television, taking another swig from his drink as they all returned to watching it. However, halfway through the show, the newswoman seemed to panic.

"This just in, there is currently a chase happening, an escapee from the nearby mental clinic running towards the interstate." The newswoman seemed to scowl. "Wait, who the hell puts a mental clinic next to a busy road?!" She seemed confused with what she was told to read, another woman off screen shouting at her to "just read the damned paper."

Rick laughed at the arguing, him seeming to pay more attention to it than to the video feed playing of the escapee. "About time something happened." Rick commented.

There was a man being chased by a pack of cars, them hunting him down like wolfs. Sirens were blaring through the tv, the image of a man sparacticly running coming into view. The man being chased seemed to have brown hair, and an all too familiar set of features about him, despite most not being view.

Rick had a bad feeling about this in his gut-or maybe it was the food Jerry had tried to cook. As Jerry's hand reach for the remote on the table, Jerry spoke.

"Ugh, this is boring. I want to watch more movies with me in them." Jerry commented, his grubby fingers almost reaching the remote when Rick pulled out something that resembled a gun and shocked his hand, Jerry flinching and retracting.

"Dad!" Beth shouted.

"Nobody changes the tv, especially Jerry-he might br- _errggrgh_ -eak it or something." He began to burp in the middle of his words, just like usual.

As the family begin to argue over the remote and if Rick was right or not, Rick paid attention to the television. The man tried to run faster, the heavy straight jacket slowing him down. It dawned on Rick who it could be, so among the whole fight, he slipped out of the room unnoticed.

Rick went into the garage, him leaving his bottle of alcohol in the living room. He grabbed his dimensional traveling device, it being on his gray desk, and shooting it at the flat wall. Stepping through the bright green swirling portal, he quickly found himself in the midst of a chase.

After a few minutes, everyone noticed something bright and green show up on the tv, it looking a lot like one of Rick's 'portals'. "Hey Rick, isn't that-" Beth started, only for everyone to see Rick was no longer in the room, the group now watching in interest. "What is he doing!?" Beth shouted.

Rick ran as quick as his long legs could carry him. He caught up with the man being chased within a few minutes, the labored heaving being the most apparent noise coming from the escapee. He managed to get a good look at his face-Rick's suspicion being confirmed. With a sudden push, Rick shoved the man down into a steep ditch on the side of the interstate.

His family watched in horror as the video zoomed in on Rick fighting to keep the man still, the escapee flailing around like a fish on land as he tried to stand up.

Rick saw the flood of officers coming into the ditch, and with one quick hit to the neck, the man collapsed. Picking the rather light man and hauling him over his shoulder, Rick opened three portals, him running towards the one in the middle. At the very last second, Rick took a hard right, him going through the portal on the right side while the officers wearing heavy vests and so forth, couldn't stop in time to stop before going into the middle portal.

Rick stepped back into the garage, him sitting the man down on the floor and grabbing himself a bottle of bourbon from his little fridge. He figured the man wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, so why not try to enjoy the amount of time before being questioned and vise verse.

He didn't want an adventure, but it's a little too late to go back now. 


End file.
